Jason Gideon: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Tired of sitting on chess pieces? Can't figure out why he keeps packing up everything? Read the manual, would ya?


Jason Gideon: Guide and Owner's Manual

Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Gideon **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your professional profiler, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name: **Jason Gideon

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 1952

**Place Of Manufacture: **C&M, Illinois

**Height: **Around 6'1"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Your **_**Gideon **_**unit will come with the following accessories:**

Two casual outfits

Two pairs of shoes

Marble Chest set

FBI badge

1 Gun

When you first open your **Gideon **unit, he may be quiet and give you a watch-like stare. Show him your home, let him get familiar with everything and he shall grow attached to you.

**Programming:**

Your **Gideon** unit is fatherly and a genius, and can carry out the following functions:

**Chess teacher: **As a distinguished chess player, he will teach and fill hours with this fun and logical game.

**Profiler: **As one of the best profilers Gideon can figure out to who have ADHD in the office by looking at their office to how someone will like their coffee and pie.

**Date: **As an older gentlemen he knows how to work the crowd and will impress everyone he meets, especially since he is easy on the eyes.

**Father figure: **Your unit has plenty of experience in being a father figure and will encourage you to do anything you want and think outside the box.

**Cleaning: **The **Gideon **unit is fully capable of cleaning himself. He will also keep the house clean for you.

**Your Gideon unit comes with six different modes:**

Genius

Chef

Friendly

Profiler

Annoyed

Break-down

The default Genius mode is different from the profiler mode, no matter how similar they may seem. In the genius mode, the **Gideon **will play endless amount of chess, read books and have deep conversations with you.

The friendly mode is activated whenever **Gideon **gets familiar with or surrounded by those he trusts. He will talk more, stare less, take long walks and got to a game

Chef mode is activated when the **Gideon **unit wants to impress and set the mode for a romantic evening.

The annoyed mode is activated when **Morgan, JJ, **and **Prentiss** treat the **Spencer** unit like a kid or when he is teased because of his habits.

The profiler mode is activated when **Gideon** is on a case or trying to solve a mystery when one is in danger.

The Breakdown mode is only activated if the **Gideon** unit looses six men in a bombing and a **Spencer** unit is kidnapped by the limited edition **Tobias Hankel** unit.

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**Aaron Hotchner**: This unit is a great friend to the **Gideon** Unit. The **Hotchner **Unit might get short with him but they get on fine.

**Derek Morgan**: This unit is a close friend, but he looks up to **Gideon **unit as a mentor and will be hurt when he leaves.

**Spencer Reid**: This unit is a son figure to the **Gideon** unit and will support him in many things and will also be the only one he says good-bye to.

**Elle Greenaway**: These units are friends.

**David Rossi**: These units have no contact.

**Emily Prentiss**: These units are friends but the **Prentiss** unit sometimes tries to profile the **Gideon** unit but there is no harm between them.

**JJ**: This unit is good friends with your unit.

**Penelope Garcia**: She is one of the **Gideon** unit's friends. He will grow angry with her when she gets careless and gets the system hacked but things will work out.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Gideon **has been cooking since early this afternoon and has been showering me with gifts. What is he trying to do?

**A: **He is most likely attracted to you and trying to win you over. If you get sick of it just restart him and switch his romance off.

**Q: **My **Spencer **and** Gideon** have come back from a mission and now everything is wrong! Reid is pale and shaky and Jason is staring off into space and staring after Reid. What happened?

**A: **Your **Spencer** must have been kidnapped by the limited edition **Tobias Hankel **and now is addicted to drugs**. **Call C&M or let **Gideon** and the other units step in. The problem would eventually be taken care off.

**Q: Gideon** is extremely quiet and won't stop staring off into space and looking at travel tickets. What is wrong and how can I help him?

**A: **Your **Gideon** unit must be having thoughts of leaving. You can destroy the tickets but that might not stop him. Get a **Spencer **and that might distract him from leaving.

**Q: **I came home from work today to find my **Hotch **and** Gideon **units having a serious argument. When they noticed I was there, they stopped yelling and wont tell me what's wrong. What's going on?

**A: **They are arguing over the way Gideon covered a case which caused a unsub to become even more dangerous.

**Q: Gideon **is having a fight with his son and now he won't talk to me. Now what?

**A: **He just need some time. Just play a few chess games with him and walk with him and he will be all right.

**Q: Gideon **has packed all our stuff, quit his job and is trying to convince me to leave with him. I have no idea what he is up to. Help?

**A: **He has lost all hope and wants to leave to rediscover his belief in happy endings. He must like you if he wants to take you with him. Consider this a road trip.

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Gideon **unit will grow old and eventually die, unless a unsub or accident kills him. However, if you get annoyed with the troubled chess master, you can always send him back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).

**Author's Note: **_Well, this concludes the Criminal Minds Guide and Owner's Manual and I thank you for all your reviews and support. Please check out my Star Trek Owner's Manual!_


End file.
